As popular consumer goods, mirror has become essential equipment for home use. With the development of society, the mirror is not only used to groom oneself, but also used to display information such as weather, time and commercial advertisement to the user when the user does not have specific needs with regard to the use of the mirror, so that the role of the mirror can be more diversified and tends to be smart.
In the prior art, such smart mirror generally includes a display screen for displaying the aforementioned information, a display mirror surface on the display screen, and an infrared sensing circuit for sensing the position of the user. The display mirror surface generally adopts one-way glass coated with a thin silver or aluminum film. When the smart mirror is used, the position of the user is sensed by the infrared sensing circuit. When the distance between the user and the smart mirror is within a preset range, it is determined that the user needs to look into the mirror, and therefore the display screen is turned off, and the smart mirror is turned into a mirror for use by utilization of the intensity contrast between the inner side and the outer side of the mirror. When the distance between the user and the smart mirror is relatively long, it is determined that the user does not need to look into the mirror, and therefore, the display screen is turned on, and light emitted by the display screen is transmitted through the display mirror surface, so that the user can see the foregoing information.
However, when current smart mirror is used as a minor, it still does not overcome the drawback of requiring high ambient light intensity, which is existed in the use of traditional minor. For example, when the user uses the smart mirror to look into the mirror at night, he/she cannot see himself/herself at all, which severely reduces the user experience.